


Lustra

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Westeros też krzywdzę, krzywdzę Aen Elle bo mogę, syndrom szalonego komparatysty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Avallac'h i Ciri, przemieszczając się po Spirali, zawadzają też o Westeros. Bo to mój fanfik i ja tak chcę.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na mirrielową akcję. Promptem był wiersz Elizabeth Bishop "Ta jedna sztuka". Z tekstu wyszła guilty pleasure autorki, ewentualnie można go uznać za symptom tego, że autorka zapadła na syndrom szalonego komparatysty, w każdym razie nie zawiera zbyt wiele sensu. Zaczęło się od fandomowego żartu. Ilekroć postacie z GoT docierały do celu podróży szybciej, niż na zdrowy chłopski rozum powinny, moi znajomi z innego forum pisali, że znów zadziałał teleport Littlefingera. W końcu ktoś musiał napisać crack, w którym ów teleport zostaje zamontowany, i tym kimś okazałam się ja. A potem dopisałam jeszcze trochę.

Gdyby jeszcze rok temu ktoś powiedział Avallac'howi, że on, Aen Saevherne o uznanym dorobku i mocnej pozycji w środowisku naukowym, będzie zarabiał na życie, świadcząc ludziom usługi magiczne, zastanowiłby się, co ten ktoś zażywa, i czy przypadkiem nie powinien brać mniejszej dawki. Gdyby wieszczącym był Eredin, zainteresowałby się też, czy ostatnio nie doznał na Spirali poważnego urazu głowy. Jeszcze rok temu… ale teraz, po tym, jak wystąpił przeciw nowemu królowi, Avallac'h stracił przywilej zajmowania się tylko tym, co naprawdę lubił. Zresztą nie powinien narzekać. W porównaniu z tym, czym zajmował się dwa światy temu, obecne zajęcie było zupełnie przyjemne.  
\- Czy to jest bezpieczne? - spytał jeszcze raz zleceniodawca. - Czy na pewno będzie działać?  
\- Tak, teleport jest bezpieczny, wasza lordowska mość - odparł Avallac'h, dziwiąc się, że tytuł nie uwiązł mu w gardle. - Przecież dokonaliśmy próby. I na pewno będzie działać, choć mimo wszystko radziłbym, by to Alayne go uruchamiała - dodał, bo wyczuwał u dziewczyny zdolności magiczne, co prawda typowe dla tego świata, więc nie w pełni przystające, do tego słabe i stłumione wskutek wychowania, ale lepsze były takie, niż żadne.  
Petyr Baelish drgnął ledwie zauważalnie.  
\- Moja córka dla własnego dobra nie może się o niczym dowiedzieć.  
Avallac'h nie pozwolił sobie na żadną reakcję, mimo że chętnie by się uśmiechnął. Wiedział, że Alayne nie była nieślubną córką Baelisha. Co prawda oboje doskonale grali swoje role, ale ich myśli były tak wyraźne, że Aen Saevherne odczytał je bez trudu, po prostu dla rozrywki. Baelish nie tylko okłamywał świat, oszukiwał też samego siebie i chyba doszedł do punktu, w którym nie wiedział już, czy widzi w Sansie podopieczną, czy pionek w grze, czy może namiastkę tamtej, Catelyn. Córka zamiast matki…  
Skojarzenie przyszło nagle, nieproszone, to samo, co zawsze. Lara, a potem Riannon. Gdyby ówczesny kierownik projektu nie założył z góry, że córka Lary i tamtego jest pozbawiona genu, być może Aen Elle zabraliby Riannon, a wtedy, by nie stracić szansy, Avallac'h musiałby… Ochota na śmiech zupełnie mu przeszła.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że przygotowałeś zapłatę zgodnie z umową - powiedział chłodno, zimniej, niż zamierzał.  
Baelish położył na stole sakiewkę.  
\- Szmaragdy, jak zażądałeś. Przyznam, że to dość osobliwe. Większość ludzi, którzy dla mnie pracują, woli złoto.  
Ludzi! Avallac'h mimowolnie sięgnął do uszu, udając, że tylko poprawia włosy. Pod iluzją wyczuł spiczaste zakończenia i uspokoił się. Wszystko było w najlepszym porządku. Swoją drogą, iluzja była niewygodna, uszy przez cały czas lekko swędziały. Postanowił, że w następnym świecie poprzestanie na kapturach.  
\- Zauważyłeś chyba, wasza lordowska mość, że usługi, które świadczę, również są osobliwe, rzekłbym nawet, niepowtarzalne - odparł spokojnie.  
Baelish kiwnął głową. Na jego twarzy odmalowała się ciekawość.  
\- Spytałbym, gdzie można się nauczyć czegoś takiego, ale pewnie odpowiedziałbyś mi tak samo, jak poprzednim razem. Zamiast tego proponuję stałą współpracę.  
Avallac'h przez chwilę czuł pokusę, by się zgodzić. Tutejsze zamki w porównaniu z pałacami Tir na Lia były straszliwie prymitywne i ponure, ale i tak dało się w nich mieszkać dość wygodnie. Po chwili pokusa minęła. Nie mógł zostać w tym świecie.  
\- Nie zgadzam się.  
\- Czy to kwestia ceny? - spytał Baelish.  
\- Kwestia pogody - odparł poważnie Avallac'h. - Nadchodzi zima.  
Jeśli wierzyć pogłoskom, zima tysiąclecia, dodał w myślach. Druga Długa Noc, lokalna anomalia klimatyczno-magiczna, skutek uboczny dawnych eksperymentów z czarami w wykonaniu lekkomyślnych, a bardzo potężnych magów. Długa Noc przypominała Białe Zimno, ale można było z nią walczyć, i paru Aen Saevherne badało ten świat w nadziei, że tutejsze doświadczenia dadzą się przełożyć na realia krainy Aen Elle. To właśnie spotkanie z ostatnią z mieszkających tu badaczek było prawdziwym powodem, dla którego Avallac'h zawitał do Westeros, ale czekało go rozczarowanie. Badacze zmarnowali tylko czas i siły. Niewielka strata w wymiarze osobistym, ostatecznie Aen Elle musieli jakoś spędzać lata zbyt długiego życia, trwonienie ich na bezużyteczne obserwacje było równie dobrym sposobem, jak każdy inny. Co innego w wymiarze kosmicznym. Być wciąż tak blisko rozwiązania i nie móc go znaleźć…  
\- Mówisz zupełnie jak Stark - powiedział lord, bacznie przyglądając się rozmówcy.  
\- Po prostu stwierdzam fakty. - Avallac'h wzruszył ramionami. - I bardzo nie lubię zimy.  
Istotnie, ostatnio reagował nerwowo na każde ochłodzenie i nagłe podmuchy zimnego wiatru. Zbyt często zwiastowały zbliżanie się Dearg Ruadhri, poza tym przypominały mu o zasadniczym problemie. Jeszcze rok temu mógłby tu zostać, obserwować ludzkie gry o tron i śmiać się z jętek, próbujących zagarnąć dla siebie cały staw, mimo że woda już zamarzała, ale dziś nie byłoby to już zabawne. Nie mógł się uwolnić od myśli, że w ostatecznym rozrachunku Aen Elle są niemal tak samo bezbronni wobec mrozu.  
\- Od Starków różni mnie jeszcze jedno - dodał po chwili milczenia, aby powiedzieć cokolwiek, oderwać się od przykrych skojarzeń. - Nigdy nie czułem więzi z wilkami. Gdybym miał tarczę i chciał coś na niej namalować, wybrałbym raczej lisa. 

* 

Braavosi, jak zwykle mieszkańcy miast portowych, przywykli do różnorodności. Widywali Andalów z herbowymi tarczami, jasnowłosych potomków Valyrian o fiołkowych oczach i włochatych Ibbeńczyków. Wśród przybyszów byli wojownicy, kupcy i obieżyświaci. Młoda kobieta nosząca miecz stanowiła tam niecodzienny widok, ale nie aż tak dziwny, by przyciągać powszechną uwagę. Ciri przekonała się, że największy problem sprawi jej nie wtopienie się w tutejszy tłum, a nuda. Avallac'h zostawił ją w tym mieście, a sam wyprawił się na drugą stronę Wąskiego Morza, nie wyjaśniając, po co to robi. Dziewczynę korciło, by odpłacić mu pięknym za nadobne i wybrać się bez niego na poszukiwania świata, w którym mogłaby zarabiać na zabijaniu potworów, ale powstrzymała się. Bądź co bądź, nie chciała stracić jedynego towarzysza.  
Dla zabicia czasu wędrowała po mieście, zapuszczając się nawet w podejrzane zaułki. Była pewna, że niewielu miejscowych zdołałoby jej zrobić krzywdę. Ich styl walki był wprawdzie efektowny, ale mało efektywny. Wodny taniec, dobre sobie. Spróbowałby jeden z drugim zmierzyć się z żyrytwą, dopiero by zobaczyli. Te wszystkie kanały byłyby dla żyrytwy jak stworzone…  
Może to poczucie wyższości nad miejscowymi, a może wspomnienie swojskich potworów sprawiło, że Ciri nie od razu zorientowała się, że ktoś ją śledzi. Dziewczyna, chyba sporo młodsza od niej, ciemnowłosa. Ciri uprzytomniła sobie, że widywała ją już wcześniej, jak sprzedawała ostrygi i owoce morza. Kim była naprawdę i czego chciała? Pracowała dla któregoś z miejscowych, czy może… Mało prawdopodobne, uznała Ciri, mimo wszystko postanowiła sprawdzić.  
Obejrzała się dyskretnie. Ulica była pusta. Tamta dziewczyna trzymała się w rozsądnej odległości i udawała, że jest zajęta swoimi sprawami. Ciri oceniła dystans, po czym zdecydowała się skorzystać z talentu. Po chwili znalazła się tuż obok tamtej dziewczyny, właściwie jeszcze dziewczynki, i pociągnęła ją w stronę bramy. Zaskoczyła ją, lecz na krótko. Ciemnowłosa może i nie miała pojęcia o teleportowaniu się i nie spodziewała tego rodzaju ataku, ale umiała się bić i wyraźnie nie miała w zwyczaju poddawać się bez walki. Ciri poczuła bolesne kopnięcie i niemniej bolesny cios dziewczynki. Teraz to ona była zaskoczona i w dodatku zła. Nie mogła przecież pozwolić, by pokonała ją małolata. Uderzyła kilka razy, mocno, wykorzystując przewagę fizyczną. I talent, na który tamta nie miała sposobu. Mało kto miał.  
Kilka chwil później Ciri siedziała na ciemnowłosej okrakiem i przyciskała ją do ziemi.  
\- Kto cię przysłał?  
\- Nikt - powiedziała dziewczynka, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.  
\- Kłamiesz! - zdenerwowała się Ciri. - Pracujesz dla Krogulca?  
\- Nie znam żadnego Krogulca. - Ciemnowłosa spróbowała się wyrwać, ale nadaremnie.  
\- Dla Eredina Breacc Glas?  
\- Nie wiem, kto to jest.  
Mówiła z takim przekonaniem, że Ciri jej uwierzyła. Nie zamierzała jej jednak puścić.  
\- W takim razie czego ode mnie chcesz?  
\- Niczego. - Tamta leżała już spokojnie, nie szarpała się, patrzyła tylko, a w jej ciemnych oczach czaił się smutek. - Zainteresował mnie miecz, to wszystko.  
W Ciri znów obudziła się podejrzliwość. Jeśli dziewczyna była po prostu ciekawa, dlaczego zwyczajnie jej nie zagadnęła? Po co za nią szła?  
\- Kim jesteś? - spytała groźnie.  
\- Mam na imię Lanna. Sprzedaję ostrygi.  
\- A dlaczego interesuje cię mój miecz?  
\- Znałam kiedyś dziewczynkę, która uczyła się walki na miecze. Nazywała się Arya Stark i była córką potężnego lorda. Miała czterech braci i siostrę. Wszyscy mieli wilkory.  
Lanna opowiadała dziwnie beznamiętnie. Ciri miała dziwne wrażenie, że sprzedawczyni ostryg tak naprawdę mówi o sobie.  
\- I co się stało z tą dziewczynką?  
\- Umarła - powiedziała ciemnowłosa.  
\- Kłamiesz! - wyrwało się Ciri.  
\- Nie kłamię - zaprzeczyła Lanna. - Aryi Stark już nie ma.  
A to już brzmiało jak coś, w co Ciri mogła uwierzyć. Ostatecznie Cirilli z Cintry też już nie było. W zasadzie nie było też Ciri, wiedźminki. Była tylko Zireael, ścigana przez Dziki Gon. Puściła dziewczynkę.  
\- Tęsknisz za Aryą Stark? - spytała jeszcze, choć sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego.  
Lanna zastanowiła się.  
\- Nie wiem - powiedziała wreszcie.  
\- Potrzebujesz czegoś? - zainteresowała się Ciri.  
\- Nie. Muszę jak najszybciej wracać. - Sprzedawczyni ostryg podniosła się, otrzepała spódniczkę. - Lepiej mnie nie odprowadzaj. To był strasznie głupi pomysł.  
Dziewczynka odeszła spiesznie, pozostawiając na miejscu skonfundowaną Ciri. Wiedźminka jakiś czas patrzyła na oddalającą się Lannę, w końcu uznała, że lepiej zostawić ją w spokoju. I tak miała wkrótce opuścić ten świat. Nie było sensu szukać tu koleżanek. 

*

Spotkali się tam, gdzie byli umówieni. W Braavos.  
\- Nareszcie - powiedziała Ciri na powitanie. - Myślałam, że umrę tu z nudów. Powiedziałeś, że się tu zadomowię!  
\- Że wtopisz się w tłum, nie zadomowisz. Na drugi raz słuchaj mnie uważnie.  
\- Załatwiłeś to, co miałeś do załatwienia?  
\- Tak - powiedział krótko Avallac'h.  
I nie, dodał w myślach. Nie znalazł tu dowodów na poparcie swojej tezy. W dalszym ciągu mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że jego rozwiązanie problemu Białego Zimna okaże się skuteczne.  
\- Czyli zabieramy się stąd? I następny świat będzie łatwiejszy? - z ożywieniem spytała Ciri.  
\- Owszem - odparł zdawkowo, myśląc o kraju, w którym szmaragdy były o wiele cenniejsze niż złoto, na jednym z niewielu światów, w których jeszcze mogli się ukryć.  
\- Podróżujemy po twojemu czy po mojemu?  
\- Tym razem moim sposobem. - Avallac'h ciągle pamiętał, jak kiedyś przypadkowo przeniosła ich poza Spiralę i nie miał zamiaru znów ryzykować, że trafi gdzieś, skąd nie mógłby się wydostać. - Niedaleko jest portal.  
\- Jak wolisz. - Ciri wzruszyła ramionami. - Tylko żeby tam było jakieś zajęcie dla wiedźminki!  
\- Będzie - obiecał.  
Co oznaczało, że i on będzie miał zajęcie - pilnowanie jej. Może to i lepiej. Gdy musiał się o nią troszczyć, nie myślał o tym, co z nim będzie, gdy wszystko się, w ten czy inny sposób, zakończy. Co mu zostanie, gdy wygra swoją wojnę? Wciąż był za młody, by wycofać się z życia, ale już za stary, by zacząć wszystko od nowa.  
\- No to chodźmy! - Ciri radośnie zerwała się ze swego miejsca.


End file.
